Vocalonic 2
by Nate-Miki
Summary: Welcome back everyone. Welcome to the remake/sequel to Vocalonic. This takes place in a new generation.
1. Chapter 1

Nate:*Hiding in trash from enraged vocaloids*

Misshistsu: Well how are things going?

Nate: I killed a popular story okay.

Misshistsu: Don't know what that would be like?

Nate: Just do the disclaimer.

Misshistsu: Hi I'm insane.

Nate: Sigh… I'll get it at the end.

Vocalonic Reboot Chapter One

Arrival

It was a peaceful day. Well peaceful wouldn't be the word for it if someone found out. Mizik calmly looks up from what she was reading. An old data log from when the airship used to fly.

"I can can't believe this thing was where our parents used to live. I mean a war machine like this. It seems so unlikely." A blond says as she reads a file. Mizik looks up and smiles.

"The machine was something else… What is going on?" Mizik asks as she looks at a control panel. A machine in the room slowly whirs to life. With a flash of energy and light it falls silent. But it has left some very confused mobians behind. From the looks of the pile Mizik can make out a few. A teal haired hedgehog, a pink haired hedgehog, two blond foxes, a blond hedgehog, a brunet mouse, and a green haired panda. Needless to say Mizik is unfazed by this.

"Ha, Gumi's on top!" The panda yells. The machine decides to fix this by dumping a grey haired human on the panda. By this time the teal has made her way out of the pile and is brushing herself off. She calmly steps forward and trips over her hair. She stands up again and looks around. The first thing her eyes fall on are Mizik.

"You devil. You liar. You said you would never bring us back here." The teal growls. Mizik stares at her in confusion. She turns to her two friends that are in the room.

"No idea." Mist says.

"Not risking the headache." Liavu says to answer the unspoken question.

"I don't know you." Mizik says to the woman.

"Of course you don't. It's not like you to play innocent Miki." The teal growls. She pounces forward but is stopped by a crimson haired human that's appeared inside the room. Said red head is wearing a maid outfit.

"Oh crap the maid." Mizik says as she begins to back away.

"You are in enough trouble. Now then Miku, you need to calm down and let us explain." The maid says calmly.

"I don't even know you. This is between me and Miki right now. Stay out of the way, maidee." Miku says. She grabs the maid's arm and tries to push her out of the way. Miku is promptly slumping down against the far wall of the room, her recently used arm hanging limp because of raw energy that surged through it. Said energy also is to result in her impacting the wall hard enough to crack it. Miku weakly looks up at the maid who is smirking down at her.

"You cooled off?" The maid asks. By this point the other victims of the machine are all getting up. Miku spits at the maid. This results in her tongue and mouth going numb from being shocked.

"Shud uf, Paif." Miku says the best she can. The maid smirks before stepping back.

"Wait, what's Sakuya doing here?" Gumi asks. "Well an alternate pallet Sakuya."

"My names Faith." The maid says.

"No you are a Sakuya." Gumi says. Needless to say the wall above her head is vaporized by a blast of energy.

"I am a Faith." The maid says.

"Yes you are. Now where's the bathroom?" Gumi asks. Faith points down the hallway to a marked room. Gumi takes off down the hall nearly knocking over a female hedgehog in the process. Said hedgehog enters the room and looks around. Her eye twitches upon falling on Miku.

"Hello, Hatsune." The woman growls.

"Miki." Miku growls back.

"Wait you two didn't even get grounded?" Tempo asks as she lays on the floor.

"Nope." Mizik answers. She, Mist, Tempo, and Rave are all in Mizik's room discussing the latest event.

"What happened to them?"

"Moms arranging for them to stay at the old barracks." Mizik says.

End

Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaliods are Sakuya.

Mizki, Tempo, Rave, Mist, and Miki are owned by me.

Basic Idea of Faith is owned by me.

Liavu is owned by Roanan

Three you have it. The restart of Vocalonic which was meant to be its sequel. Vocaloids are as listed.

Miku, Rin and Luka: Same as Vocalonic.

Len: Fox to match Rin.

Neru: Hedgehog

Meiko: Mouse

Gumi: Panda

Haku: Same as normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid fanfic not supporting some of my writing styles. Mainly the lines that separate ideas.

Chapter 2

Renewal

"Well never thought we would be back in this situation." Luka says as she sits on a bed. She seemed to have adapted the quickest to the new situation at hand. Luka stands up to explore the rest of the building. At about the same time Neru's ever present cellphone goes off.

"Hi, Neru speaking." Neru says as she picks up the phone. Luka shrugs before walking away. Luka pauses upon finding Miku and Gumi glued to a TV.

"What are you two doing?" Luka asks as she leans against the sofa.

"Watching anime." Gumi says.

"Aren't you a little annoyed that we aren't home?" Luka says.

"Meh not really. That maid said she'd stop by with something." Gumi says. On the mention of her name Faith appears in the room. Miku shrugs before replacing the ice pack that's fallen off her shoulder.

"Here to drop of the remade outfits." Faith says before placing a box down. She then disappears.

"Still say she's a Sakuya." Gumi says. A doll resembling Gumi falls in the air in front of her. It is turned into a pincushion by knives. "See."

"Where's Haku and Meiko." Luka asks.

"Last I saw them they were passed out from drinking too much." Gumi says.

"We forgot to warn them about the alcohol…" Luka sighs. Luka shivers upon remembering her first hangover here. Needless to say she decided to sit down for a drink with Flare. That did not end well.

"Ah yes. I do recall you drinking with a red head while here. You were so drunk you had a hangover for a week." Miku says as she recalls the same event.

"What kind of alcohol was that?" Gumi asks.

"It was called Ichor Tears. It's not a pleasant drink." Luka says. She pauses upon a blond haired hedgehog entering the room.

"Oh, that drink… Fond memories all around I see." The blond says.

"Maria. What do you want?" Luka asks.

"Miki sent me to check on you. She actually wanted me to apologize for her. It seems the warp machine teleported you on its own." Maria says.

"Well then…" Luka sighs. Miku facepalms.

"Hey have any of you met Sonic?" Gumi asks. Maria tenses at the name.

"Don't mention him. Ugh… Still remember mum's face when she finally killed him…" Maria says. She visible shivers.

"So do you know anyone?" Gumi asks.

"Yeh. I know both Shadow and Amy." Maria says as she turns to leave.

"Wait… What was your name again? I didn't catch it." Gumi asks.

"Maria Rose." Maria says as she leaves. More teleports then walks though.

"…Huh… I don't get it." Gumi says.

"It's going to be a long day." Luka sighs as she and Miku prepare to explain what happened to Gumi.

END

Well that's this chapter done. Not as funny as some others but still. I could so see Haku and Neru getting drunk first thing though.


	3. Chapter 3

Rix: Mew?

Tilly: What are you doing here?

Rix: Imma here to hijack the story!

Tilly: That's nice. Look you have a tail.

Rix: Tails! *Chases and runs into a light pole.*

Tilly: Well then…

Chapter 3

Cell Reception

"Well that's about it." Neru says as she ends the call. She calmly exits the room in search of Luka. She finds Luka and Miku finishing an explanation to Gumi. "What's up?"

"Not much." Luka says as she walks away. Neru follows.

"Hey Luka guess what?"

"What Neru?"

"We have trans-dimensional cell service." Neru says as she walks away texting on her phone. Sadly the battery dies. Neru sprints off to recharge the phone. Luka sighs before pulling out her own cell. She texts Lily to test the theory. She promptly receives a reply.

"We do…" Luka mumble before entering the room that houses Haku and Meiko. She calmly pours a glass before drinking it. She looks at the bottle in surprise. "This is everclear…"

Meanwhile Gumi and Miku are happily messing around with the television. Black haired hedgehog sneaks into the room and looks at the two. She sneaks up and pokes Miku. Miku turns around and looks at said girl.

"What do you want?" Miku asks.

"Nothing. I just wanted to annoy you." The girl replies.

"Hey you look like Black Rock Shooter." Gumi says as she turns around.

"Crap leave no witnesses." The girl says as she summons a cannon. She aims it at the two. Said cannon is smacked across the room by an equally large claymore. Miki looks down at the girl in annoyance.

"What have I said about using a cannon in a residential building, Stella?" Miki asks. Stella shrugs before walking away.

"What… Is that actually BRS?" Gumi asks.

"No my little sister just likes to cosplay as her." Miki says as she looks at the two. "Where are the others? I need to talk to you all."

"Luka and Neru are who knows where, Rin and Len are looking for a new vehicle, and Meiko and Haku are passed out drunks." Miku says calmly.

"Joy…" Miki says as walks away. She pauses for a second. "By the way a friend of yours would like to see you."

"Who?" Miku asks.

"Eevee?" An eevee asks as it walks towards Miku. Miku's eye twitches before she screams. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Luka looks up when she hears the loudest scream she's ever heard come from Miku. Haku and Meiko both seem to wake up to at least a functional state from said scream. Luka runs through the hallway and arrives at the scene at the same time Neru does. Miku is hanging from the ceiling fan avoiding the harmless eevee that's in the center of the room. Luka's eye twitches upon seeing the eevee. She sprints out of the room running over Meiko. Haku cringes at the trampled and limp form of Meiko.

"So what's the problem with eevees?" Gumi asks as she scopes the eevee into her lamp. Neru switches on the ceiling fan in order to get Miku down. Miku fall onto the ground and dashes to the far side of the room.

"Keep that fiend away from me!" Miku shouts as she backs further into the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorsa: What are we doing here?

Taint: Trying to do an author funny.

Sorsa: Hey people if you want funny look down further!

Taint: And there goes the wall…

Chapter 4

Stupid moments

Well it was decided. Luka would never suggest another karaoke night any time soon. It had started calmly and innocently enough. But upon Haku and Meiko getting drunk Luka had taken it upon herself to remove the younger one from the room. Miku got to stay though. Four hours in Luka was regretting the idea.

"Hey is this the right place?" A blond rabbit asks as she enters into the room. Her eyes fall upon Luka. "Uh Luka?"

"Don't tell me it's you Lily?" Luka replies.

"Maybe."

Luka calmly takes out a bottle of Ichor Tears. She pours two glasses.

"Let's celebrate this occasion by being drunk beyond all limits!" Luka says as she downs the glass. She promptly tilts over and falls out of the chair unconscious.

"That is some strong stuff. Don't mind if I do!" Lily says as she downs her glass. She ends up face down on the floor. With everyone passed out Miku sheepishly pours herself a glass.

"The adults aren't having all the fun." Miku says as she drinks the glass. She only gets about a fifth of the glass down before passing out.

The next morning all five girls wake up to find a very soft creature in their face.

"Eevee?"

Needless to say both Miku and Luka's screams instantly bring themselves to their senses as the run out of the room. The other girls just blink trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Oh hi there…" Meiko slurs upon seeing Lily. Meiko quickly passes out again.

END

Sorsa: Uhm…

Taint: That's not funny. It's sad…

Sorsa: More like a drunk wrote it.

Taint: The author can't drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Roanan: Yay, what?

Rix: Imma hijack the author corner!

Roanan: And I'm stuck with the nutjob…

Rix: *Throws coconut at Roanan*

Roanan: Oh cooking supplies!

Chapter 5

Holdiays Season 1 (Whatever it is in the Sonic world.)

Well it was the holiday season. The vocaloids were settling down after semi adjusting to the changes. And by that same token Meiko was drunk. On the eggnog. Lily wasn't drunk yet so it was a good sign. Luka had taken the liberty of destroying the karoke machine. Which means she had Miki slash through the stupid machine. Luka was enjoying herself now. So was Miku and Gumi. Haku was busy drinking. Rin was crying her eyes out. The reason was obvious upon asking. Road rollers were obsolete now. Len was currently in the bathroom.

"Well it's all been boring. What are you doing?" Luka asks as she sits down next to Miku and Gumi. Neru also sits down.

"We are playing a game called Touhou Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Want a turn?" Miku asks. Luka happily takes the controller from the spot Gumi was sitting. As Gumi seems to have disappeared.

Meanwhile where Gumi is at.

"Understand. You get the ingredients and I'll drop the annoyance you've been." Faith says as she slowly walks around Gumi. Knife's hang in the air ignorant of the laws that guide almost everything in the room. Gumi nods. She is promptly warped out of the room. Faith watches as the knives turn into nothingness as she leaves.

"Well they want us to get ingredients to make a potluck. I don't want to know why but it's worth it…" Gumi groans from faceplanting the ground.

"Sounds fun." Miku says.

END

Roanan: Well then. The coconuts being cooked.

Rix:Bleh…

Roanan: Here have some chocolate.

Rix: SCREW YOU! *Running away.*


End file.
